Attachment mechanisms are used in applications where the attachment of one component to another component is required. Many attachment mechanisms utilize a double locking feature or a positive lock to reduce the possibility that a locking pin will back out of position and thus, prevent the components from becoming disengaged. Current positive locking attachment mechanism technology typically utilizes a method to entrap the locking pin on both ends by sheet metal tabs, commonly known as tab locks, placed in slots located beyond the termination points of the ends of the locking pin, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,994. Other methods used to prevent the locking pin from disengagement include the use of threaded pins, jam nuts, cotter pins, or lock wire.
Certain applications for attachment mechanisms with tab locked pins, such as gas turbine engines and exhaust nozzles, require the attachment mechanism to attach to a bracket or knuckle attached to an engine part in a confined and blind area, where the engine assembler cannot see the locking portions of the components during assembly. More recent gas turbine engine practice forbids the use of lock wire on engine component fasteners because lock wire requires more time to maintain the engines and maintenance personnel frequently injure their hands working with lock wire. Using the attachment mechanisms of the prior art does not allow for easy assembly and disassembly in a confined and blind location nor does it allow for the assembly of a plurality of components where each component has dimensional tolerances. When the plurality of components are assembled, the aggregate of the dimensional tolerances create a dimensional tolerance stack up problem for final assembly.
What is needed is an attachment mechanism which can be easily assembled, disassembled, and utilized in a confined and blind area with an assembly dimensional tolerance stack up relief feature.